


You're not okay, and that's not okay.

by Angelica_Jr



Series: Vox and Alastor's married life [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being an Idiot, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Domestic Violence, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Lovesickness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Slice of Life, Theodore being a jerk, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_Jr/pseuds/Angelica_Jr
Summary: Maybe it was because he never received attention so openly from older kids before, but all of these flirting and subtle affection really were ought to get him.Adrien is a needy bitch, and Theodore is a chill jerk from literal hell.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Vox and Alastor's married life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075175
Kudos: 14





	1. Looks can be deceiving.

“What are you doing here at the middle of the night?”

“The same to you.”

Adrien smiled, his brow tilted at the exclaimed. The cat rolled down to the seat next beside the deep-voiced stranger. “Been here often?”

“First time.”

Newcomer? That would explain his accent. Adrien felt his eyes glancing at him for a slight moment. “Heh.” hearing a small laughed the hero immediate look at the foreign boy. Did he do something wrong. “What?” Adrien questioned. The strange boy glared at him. “I like your costume.”

Cat gasped. He giggled. “Thanks!” Was that supposed to be flattering or... whatever.

“You work for a circus or something? Not gonna lie you look kinda sexy.” He gurgled fastly, trying to sound like he doesn't want Adrien to hear it. Sexy? Cat noir blushed. The guy eyeing him down aggressively. “I'm not working for a circus. I-I am a superhero. C-cat noir.”

The other laughed. “Yeah.Yeah. I'm just kidding. Cat noir, whatever. I just want to say you look very lovely in that suit that's all. It really brings out your curves.” Making Adrien blushed, the boy turned to his front, smiling. Adrien flustered as he looked at the other's face. He squirmed around shyly. “You look handsome too.” Adrien muttered, gaining a small smirk from the guy. Well, it's only fair to give back the compliment. But, still... The stranger boy really did look as he said.

“You're eyes are so beautiful.” He whispered. That bright blue eyes really was.

“Yours are enchanting.”

Not expecting a reply back, Adrien smiled jerkily, covering up his embarrassment. They'd just meet AND already?! “Thank you.”

“Sooo, are you new here or...?”

“Yeah, I'm from America.”

America?! The boy small smile appeared. Adrien was basically beaming, preparing questions for him. “I really like your eyes, it's like a hawk eyes, sharp and piercing.”

“You're eyes are warm and innocent. Like lofty emeralds. Beautiful and precious.” This guy... Adrien couldn't stop smiling!! Arggg!! Was this a poetry battle?! “I don't like boys! Uh I- One of your parent must be asian! I remember that kind of eyes.” his words gluttered out, ignoring the earlier. The black-haired boy looked down on his knees, he nodded. “You're right. My father is asian.”

“Both my parent are French.” He replied, not wanting to make the stranger boy be the only one talking as he knew how it felt. “So you were born here and raised here?”

“Yup! How is America?”

“Uhh, Fine... I guess.” Adrien tilted his head at the shuddering. Just fine...? Really? “I was expecting it to be more descriptive.” He sat up, sitting on his legs.

“Sorry..”

“It's okay! I was just surprised that's all.” Adrien churned. Waving his hand, not trying to sound bad. He stopped when he saw the other turned to him. “I am surprised too. Didn't know Paris have such beauty.” With the flirting again?! Cat noir drying laughed. “You're exaggerating.”

Looking at the sky. His green eyes shrunk. “I have to go now.”

That was the last thing he said. He came out when he noticed it was too late. The conversation was fun. Maybe they'd meet again! But not today. Adrien reminded himself as he opened his locker. He thought of Ladybug. beautiful, powerful, intelligent. The girl of his dream. Adrien sighed. He'd never have a chance with her anyway... She clearly doesn't like him.

**Klang** **!**

He closed his locker.

“Sup, Adrien.”

Nino! “Hi.” They greeted each other. His “hi” getting a shrugged from Nino. Adrien waited beside the boy's locker as he picking out his stuff, greeting the other students passing by.

Adrien turned his head to the sound of Nino's locker. “Have you heard about a newcomer?” Adrien asked excitedly. Two boys walked together to the classroom. The Moroccan hummed. “Never. I heard from Juleka that her brother's class has a new kid coming in though. Maybe it's connecting.” Nino said.

“Maybe it is! I saw someone yesterday. He said he was from America!” He explained. “How do you know for sure though?” Adrien stopped. He pursed his lips, thinking intently. Yeah, how did he know? “He literally said it himself that he's from America.”

Nino nodded, not really care to argue.

* * *

“Theodore, you fucktard. Come home right now or your ass are going to get it!”

“Whatever, dad. I'm not going home soon. So, fuck off!”

“You piece of shit son! I-” Theo winced as he felt the waves of electricity passed through the screen. It was like getting a brain freeze. “Theodore.”

The demon flinched. He remembered this voice well. “M-mom.” He stuttered. He was really going to get it wasn't he? “Why did you suddenly decide to leave, dear? The bird finally wanted to leave its nest? Hmm? But I don't think the little bird is ready yet, love.” Stop with the teasing tone; Theo wanted to scream.

“Mom, stop. I'm not a kid anymore. It's for one year anyway. I'll call you guys regularly.” The boy sighed. Covering his face with his palm. His hand touched his nose, giving him a weird sensation.

“Your father is really worry about you, Thee. Glenn is happy for you, but who give a crap about his opinion!? Just be safe up there, darling. Mommy and daddy will check up on you **every day**.” Theo rolled his eyes. His mom could get creepy sometime. Lovely.

“Whatever.” He spat. Theo looked around his new room. One bed windows, tables, there was a small kitchen over there, bathroom there. “Mom, can you tell Glenn to come live with me. I don't wanna sleep alone.”

“Still scare of the dark, are we? I'll inform your brother.”

“Please. Thank you.”

... Theo waited for a while. The boy inspected his new room thoroughly. The little bird was still scared of its new surrounding.

“He said he'd go when you sent him your address.” His mother said cheerily. Theo smiled, at least his brother was going to be here. Already Ready, Theo sent his big brother his location. “And, when he's done with his trip.”

“What?! Oh my fucking god.” Theo groaned. It was going to be like a month when he was done. His brother was going to leave him to suffer alone, wasn't he?

“I'll be going now, Theodore. Me and your father are... Hah.. Busy.”

“Hmm.”

“Goodbye, honey.”

“You too.”

He cut the call. Arms hanging on his shoulder. At this moment Theo lived to regret his decision. Whatever! His brother was going to be here with him in a month... or more. If he just wait! This was such bullshit. He stretched his arms, feeling his knuckles crunching.

It was going to be a long night.

Theo grabbed the small box on the cabinet. He needed some smoke. The flicking sound of lighter cluttered trough the room. It was so quiet here you could here a pin drop. If Glenn was here then it would be- who cared about that guy anyway?!

He brought the fire close. He should have brought his Juul.


	2. American boys

“Theo, how old are you?”

“15.”

_Two years his senior._ “You just came here, right? Then where do you go to school?” Adrien asked quietly, talking to himself. His words didn't escape the attention of the foreign boy however. “I dunno. dad's the one who assigned me. Did n't lis'en.” The other boy leaned down on the benched, muttering unintelligently. He was holding a lean small rectangular thing in his hand. “Is that a flash drive?” Cat looked at Theo, confused as to why the other felt the need to brought it with him. Sharp hand stole the drive out of the other's palm.

Close to his sleep, the older boy didn't seem to mind, his eyes dulled of any emotion. Adrien sniffled the air. He smelled bitter, weird. Cat inspected the small drive in his hand. Near it, radiated the same smell the other boy had on him. His eyes widen in fear. Was this some sort of drugs?! Panicking, the young hero threw the small rectangular box as far away as he could. He turned to the black-haired boy in worries. His mind thinking about the danger it could have for the other boy. “You shouldn't indulge yourself in this sort of thi- h-hey!”

Adrien yelped, his head being pushed to something soft and warm. He was pushed into the other boy's chest! He relentlessly trying to push away, and without a warning, Cat noir was pulled down further, closer to the foreign boy. His face buried between the other boy's arms. This was uncomfortable.... “Can we at least sleep on a bed?” his sound muffled.

N-no? Okay...

* * *

Student chattering clustered the long hall way. Nino was right, there really was a new student. Was it the same guy? Adrien wondered.

Light brown skin, neon blue eyes staring into anybody souls, and comb jet black hair.

The blonde hissed, his back was still hurt from last night. “Adrien?” He jumped when he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. “Alya!” What a convenient. The girl swayed back, her hand resting on her hip. “Why are you standing there looking like a lost puppy, Adrien?” Alya asked, concerned for her classmate. Her face turned sly. Like a deceiving fox. “Are you perhaps looking for **someone**?” She hummed, teasing him.

“No! I-I mean yes.”

“I knew it! May I asked who this lucky person is?” She smirked, pointing a finger at him. Adrien blushed, fiddling his fingers in his hair, brushing some strands. How shy; she noted. “Well, just someone. Black hair, blue eyes, maybe part Chinese,”

Alya's eyes turned wide. “Don't tell me it's...” She stopped. Oh my god this was going to be amazing. Finally, Marinette and Adrien woul- “Sharp jawlines, deep husky voice. Have you seen him, Alya!? Does this description match the new kid?!”

That... That was unexpected. The shocked Alya stood still for a moment. She didn't know he swings that way! Alya shook her head, getting the thought off of her. No, maybe Adrien just want to be friend with the guy. _Then why described him with such detail!!_ “Oh, yeah. 煜 阳畅 or just Theodore. He's an exchange student from America. Two years our senior.”

“Theodore... 煜.. 阳..畅.” Adrien muttered. _Same name_. “Why did you ask?” Alya question, trying to cover her internal scream. She leaned against the locker beside's Adrien. “I just want to know him. His skin is really light brown right?”

“Yeah.”

This was totally it! It was the same guy! They were going to the same high school.

* * *

“How was your first day, Theo. Did you know the school yet?”

“Yeah, France Dupont or whatever it's called.” Yes! Same school! “Did you make any friends? What's their name?!” Cat shoot out question. The aggressiveness, and excitement hit Theo's face like a brick. He shuddered, thinking. “Uh, I don't wanna call him friend yet, but I guess I did. His name's Luka. Why'd you ask?”

Luka, huh?...

“Well, cause if you don't have any friends. You could hang out with this guy at lunch. His name is Adrien. He's two years younger than you, and I think he would like you. As a friend I mean.” Cat noir said happily, making the other boy snorted. “How do you know?” looking at his sheepish smile, Theodore couldn't help but smile back. The black hair boy placed his arm on the bench behind the so-call hero's neck, glancing at the pale skin, like it was one of the most mesmerizing thing he'd ever seen.

So small. So snappable.

He closed his eyes, feeling the sharp pain cutting through his head. He immediately, and quietly blocked those shitty thoughts away. That wasn't him, he wasn't like that.

Feeling the warmness on his neck, Cat noir quickly glanced at the dubious boy, dozing off to the distance. He gently leaned in closer. His head resting on the older boy's bicep.

Cat Noir never felt so appreciate, so content. Maybe it was because he had never received attention so openly from older kids before, but all of these flirting and subtle affection really were ought to get him.

“Trust me. He is going like you.”

“It's Adrien, right?”

Mmhm, Cat moaned softly. The way Theo pronounced his name was just...:

“Yesss, I'll told him to talk to you at school if you want to.”

“Nooo, It's okay I don't wanna bother him.” Theo declined. Pulling in the arms Cat was resting his head on, slowly closing in the gap between them. “You're not going bother him. He likes other people company.” Chat murmured, placing an arm on the other chest.

“It's fine. Just tell him to greet me when we're at school. And hey, when are you going to take off this costume by the way. I wanna fully see your face.”

“If you stop smoking then I will.”

“Pfft, telling me to kill myself would've been easier.” Theo laughed, taking out his "flash drive".


	3. Like?

“Hi, Theo!” Adrien greeted him as he "unintentionally" walked pass the boy to his class. He stopped to wait when he saw the other boy looking up to him. Adrien smiled nervously, seeing as the other frowned a little.

“Cat?”

He... He knew! Adrien smiled went down. He stepped back alarmingly. “I'm sorry. I'm not **Cat**. I'm **Adrien**.”

“Ca-Adrien, I'm not a dumbass.” Theo walked to him, grabbing his arm.“let go of me!” Adrien shouted, getting the attention of other student around them. “It's okay!” Theo tried to calm him down. “I won't tell anyone. I don't give a fuck about your her--crap. So don't worry.” His voice stern, staring at the distressed Adrien with reassurance. The only thing being that was between them was Adrien's trust in him.

“I'm really not.”

“Same voice, same hair, same facial featu-”

“Let's talk later!” Adrien yelled, pulling his arm out of the tight grip. He looked at his sore red hand for a moment before turning around, and ran away, leaving Theodore on his own. He looked like he was about to cry...

“...”

Was that too much? Should he bring some flower to apologize?...

* * *

That was the most embarrassing moment ever! He'd never thought anyone would recognize him. He'd underestimated the boy. Theo was smarter than he thought.

Adrien walked in the classroom, breathless. He turned his head to see Nino already sitting at their seat. He forced a smiled as he sat down beside him.

“Didn't you told me you'll bring the guy?”

“I don't know what to think anymore.” He groaned. Face falling on the cold wood table. And, how was he supposed to meet Theo in his Cat Noir form now? Should he even be meeting him anymore?

_What if he tells somebody?_

No, he wouldn't! Knowing the guy, Adrien was convinced that Theo wasn't the type of person to do those kind of things.

“What are you guys talking about? Is it about the new kid?” sticking her head in from behind, Alya asked. Wanted to know what was going on, so her and her best friend would hear them. Nino turned back, pinning his arms on the board. “Yeah, Adrien has been talking non-stop about him. He was supposed to asked the guy to eat lunch with us today.”

“Ninooo, Shut uppp!” Adrien pouted, making Nino smirked. “Say that again without a blush on your face.” He teased. Adrien gasped, touching his face. It was hot like a freshly baked cinnamon rolls!

Nino shook his head, laughing. It was so clear that Adrien had a crush on the guy. Alya leaned over, concerned for the blonde. Her eyes narrowed slightly looked at the frustrated Adrien. Her eyes darted to the silent Marinette. She'd been watching, blushing a mess near Adrien.

“Does somebody have a crush?” Alya announced, teasingly at Adrien.

The blonde stilled, his face getting redder and redder. “No! I don't have a crush on anyone!”

“Adrien.”

Four pairs of eyes turned to the new voice at the door. Standing there, was Theodore gasping for air. His hand holding a small bouquet of flowers, 3 roses exactly. His Hawaiian shirt was all dirty with dirt and grime, his hair was messy. His whole body covered in water and sweat. He walked to Adrien, putting it down in front of him tiredly.

Every thing and every one was silent, a small noises of students gossiping about the boy who just came in could be heard faintly. With his dirt covered hands, Theo wiped it off on his white shirt, tainting it more. His eyes locked with blushing Adrien. He smiled smugly. “A beautiful rose for a beautiful boy.” He chirped.

His tone pitcher than ever. Adrien smiled nervously, he grabbed the roses, fidgeting it around in his hand. He noticed a piece of paper stuck to it _I'm good with secret. Don't worried please_. It wrote with a small frowny face. “Thank you.” He muttered shyly. Theo sighed. With a smirk on his face, Theo turned on his heels. “Wait!”

Adrien grabbed his shirt. “You looked really handsome!” Adrien spurted out, not caring what other people think of him.

“My hair is messy.”

“Still handsome!”

“My hands are dirty. I'm sweating, and I'm probably stink too!”

“Handsome!”

He looked at the determined Adrien. Theo arched his brow. Smirk still on his face. “See you tonight.” He said, before spinning around, walking away completely.

Adrien sat down idly. “Tonight...” He looked at the roses on his table. There were still some dirt on them.

Nino smiled. At least Theo seemed like a great guy for his best friend. Alya and Marinette sat quietly, still appalled by the older boy earlier. _They totally have a crush on each other!_ Marinette groaned, face falling on her table with a loud thud.

_And what does he mean_ **_tonight_ ** _!?_

* * *

“Ms. Bustier came in after that.”

Theo nodded as he listened to the small boy yapped about his day. “Alya asked me a bunch of stuff about you. She looked so worried.”

“Hmm why?”

Adrien shook his head. “I don't know.”

Other than Alya, and Chloe that shown a clear dislike to Theodore, others were some what supportive. Nino was smiling, teasing him about Theo. Nino was the most important person to him, his opinions were matter than most people to Adrien. What other people think was what other people think. Adrien didn't need to care.

“I think Alya doesn't like you.” He whispered. Theo hummed. “Well, that's her problem.” Adrien smiled brightly. He felt so childish while being with Theo. It felt great. With a giggled, Chat, like a ballet dancer, placed his thigh beside the ground near Theo's legs gracefully, dragging his other leg to the other side.

Chat set his butt down on top of Theo's lap. The older teen stared silently. His eyes locked with Adrien's.

Looking daringly Adrien leaned down, their faces an inch apart...

**Cough cough**

A small coughing sound was heard behind him. Chat turned around respectively, his movement causing Theo to turned and look too.

Ladybug.

“Oh, you're that girl who sat behind Adrien in class.”

“What- H-how! N-no!” She jumbled with her words. Ladybug stumbled down before regaining her confident again “Uh-so this is where you've been, huh, Chat?”

“O-oh, yes. M'lady, let me introduce you to someone.” He said. Chat fell down on top of Theo, his head planted on his chest with each hand on the side of his waist, hugging the guy. “This is Theodore.” He muffled.

Theo chuckled. He placed his hand on top of the hero's head, ruffling it gently.

Not very please to see the show, Marinette turned away. Why was Chat noir with this guy? Where was Adrien? Wasn't Adrien supposed to be with this guy? If wasn't then did this mean that....

This guy is cheating on Adrien!

Ladybug had to get an evidence somehow, if she took a picture of them and show it to Adrien then those two would never be with each other ever! Adrien would never like a cheater like him! And, a chance of them getting together will be zero! Zero chance!

Her mind laughed brightly.

“Chat, isn't she Adrien's classmate?” Theo said, still trying to make a point. Chat looked up and turned to her lazily. His vision all blurry. Looking at it closely she kinda look like...

“Which one, Thee.”

“The one that sit behind you.” Theo whispered.

His eyes flew up. “Marinette?”

Ladybug stiffed. Her whole body stilled like a wax statue. “Y-you... I am not! We are just close friends. Stop trying to make things up!” Ladybug defenced herself respectably. She lashed out. How did he know? No, this wasn't too late, she could still convinced him that-

“Seriously? You're deadass still rocking the same hair style.” Theo said idly, his swearing making the girl gasped.Well, unlike his little fella here, who at least changed it a little.

“Please, I am really not Marinette. You're just confuse both of together. We just happen to look a like.”

Was this true?;Cat stopped for a moment. Looking at her, she did look a lot like Marinette. The clumsy and shy Marinette. Was this possible? They look the same sure, but their personality were so different. Adrien turned to Theo wearily. Was he lying? The thought sadden him. _But, wasn't this the reason of wearing a disguise in the first place?_ To be something, someone you wanted. To act as mad, crazy as you like. To be **yourself** with out anyone judging.

“M'lady, please just tell the truth. You don't need to lie. It's pretty clear at this point.”

Both arguing stopped. Ladybug shook her head, throwing her hands down. “I'm trying to explain it to you! I'm not Marinette!”

“Same voice, same hair, same facial featur-”

“I am not her! Cat, stop joking around! We could lose the miraculous if you keep this up!”

“The rule said not to exposed your identity. Not 'not letting other people guess it'...” he said quietly, afraid of arguing with her.

“Can you please don't shout at him, ma'am?” Theo chimed in, using his monotone voice.

Ladybug stilled, she turned to Cat apologetically. The boy was limping on the older guy, hugging him tightly like a teddy bear. Seeing him like that break her heart. None the less, she leaped on the bench beside Theo, glaring at him before jumping up the air powerfully.

What the hell did he get himself into this time? Theo sighed.


	4. Target changed.

“Mom, it's been over a month now. When will my brother come?”

“Sorry, dearest. Looks like it's going to be another lonely month for you.” Fucking god... Where even was he?

“What?!- Momm, I don't wanna live alone. It's scary! Tell him to hurry up.” He already had a successful career doing whatever he always did. Spending time with his little brother aren't going to kill him.

“The why did you fucking **leave** in the first place, Theodore!?”

Theo grabbed his phone, his grip tightened. “Dad! What the fuck! Don't shout at me!” He screamed trough. The calm demeanor he put while talking to his mother all gone. The young demon could felt the heat coming trough the screen. It might as well burn his hand off. His father was pissed. “Then stop acting like a child, Theo. You know you can't fucking support yourself for shit, but your dumbass decided to go anyway!”

“Oh my goodness. Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna talk to you anymore. Later, **Vox**!”

“I'm your father! Least you can do is be fucking respectful toward me, you brat!”

“I don't fucking care!!”

 **Beep** \--- Theo cut the called. Looking at the burning device in his hand, he threw it on the bed hatefully. His bad spirit possessing his ass like that girl from the exorcist. He breathed in and out heavily, all the screaming and shouting were sanding his throat out. His relationship with his dad now was on the down low. It was just screaming, shouting, and fighting, and... Well, more shouting.

He loved his dad, and what he said was right, but Theo was ready to prove him wrong.

Well, when Glenn was here first. Cause fuck no he wasn't gonna sleep alone for another month. Theo hugged his pillow.

* * *

“Adrien, you shouldn't do that. You know that if you discovered Ladybug's identity you could lose your miraculous right?!”

“Plagg, it said not to tell anyone, not being discover by someone. And what is so wrong with that anyway? Master Fu, the person who chose us to hold these miraculous knows! What's wrong with another person, someone who is your partner to know?! It's not like I'm untrustworthy!” Adrien ranted. All of his feeling being put out on a silver platter for the small cat.

The small akuma freeze, unable to come back. Damn, when did this kid started to get rational?

Adrien sighed. His face scrunched up. He felt bad. Really bad. He fell down on his bed. His blond locks scattered everywhere. With her, It wasn't as good as it used to be. The first time they partnered up was amazing, he felt like her equal, like they belong together. But, now he just felt more and more like a burden to her.

Why did he feel like this?

Was it because he really was a burden?

No, it wasn't true. She still needed him in fights,... right?

Right?...

“Adrien.” The boy opened his eyes. Plagg floating right above his face. His expression full of concern. He flew down on the bed right next to his head. His little feet landed beside Adrien's head. “Just be careful with whatever you decide to do, okay?”

Mhmm, he moaned. The little creature crossed his arms. “Especially with that boy. I sense something bad about him.” Emphasized on the "bad". Adrien pushed himself up. His green eyes darted to the akuma almost angrily. He frowned. “Thee, isn't a bad person. Just because he says harsh words sometime doesn't mean he's a butt.”

“Fineee. But mark my words, Adrien. This guy is bad news.”

“Why are you saying this? Is it because you don't want me to have a crush on a boy?”

“No! What kind of person do you think I am?! I'm just saying this to warn you.” Plagg yelled.

Frustration crept up on both of their stomach. Turning away from each other angrily. Both singed almost simultaneously. Adrien looked at the irked akuma. The black cat turned his back on him. Adrien groaned . He touched the little guy's shoulder gently, “Okay, I will keep an eye on Thee,”

He akuma smirked. “but you have to promise not get in the way of our love.” Adrien declared firmly. Yeah, that was going to be hard. Plagg groaned.

But maybe... Just maybe it was the time to change the target. His thoughts crept up. Thinking about it, the kid didn't seem like a bad influence on Adrien. The bulgy boy could use a muscle or two. And, It was pretty clear that the boy also have a crush on Adrien. It was better than Ladybug which was remotely clear he didn't have a change with her to begin with. (Well, unless she knew who he was, but let's not talk about that.)

Plagg turned around. “Fine! You can get all sweet with your Thee as much as you want. I'm not helping you if your dad finds out though.”

Adrien shrugged. “You never did anyway.”

* * *

“So, Cat. About last night with my identity. Let me make this clear I am not Marinette. We two are just close friends, and I don't want you to be confuse, and get drag along the lie that we are the same person.” Ladybug explained. Cat still didn't get it however, but he was too bored to argue back anyway.

“M'lady, who ever your true identity might be, I can't get myself to care anymore.” Ladybug smiled, at least he was being at his placed. She sighed tiredly, after a long restless night that was all she wanted to hear. “Great! Because you shouldn't. Now let's go Cat noir, you don't want them to keep waiting do you?”

“Heh.” He laughed dryly. Were they really partner at this point?


	5. Gun is fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : Minor character death with detail, gun, and aftermath.

“See you, Thee.” Adrien cooed as he pressed his face to the grass door. He sadly waved the other boy goodbye as they parted with each other unwillingly.

“How sweet.” Nino muttered. Marinette sighed. Adrien and the older kid has been really close with each other. It was like that day was the official start of their **courting** or whatever this was. Theodore came to wait for Adrien every day after school. He was also starting to walk Adrien to class too.

It was like he was trying to get points out of it or something!

Adrien smiled, as he went to sat beside his best friend. Miss bustier standing in front of the class, turned her heels, looking away from the board slightly. She'd been watching silently. The teacher saw the black-haired young boy almost every morning now. “I'm jealous, Adrien. Where do you find a man who'd walked you, and wait for you anywhere?” She commented cheerily.

“I don't know, miss...” He swooned. Wait — “W-We aren't dating!” He quickly corrected himself, getting a small laughed from her.

Not yet...

* * *

“Theodore, right?”

“Yup.”

“Can I borrow your juul?”

Theo turned at him, surprise. It's not everyday another high schooler asked you this kind of question. “You sure?” The red-head nodded firmly.

“Y-yeah, I'm Nathaniel by the way.” He introduced himself. Theo moved an inch away, leaving a space for the other to sit on. Nathaniel looked at the blank space nervously, still wasn't sure. Seeing the looks in his eyes, Theo moved away further, giving him a lot more space to work with.

“I like that name.” Theo smiled. He did. He liked the name. It was simple, and had a bit of flair to it.

“You do? T-thanks.”

“Yeah, it's a really cool name. My mom's name is literally Alastor, ya know? Freaking Alastor.” He said, padding the seat next to him. “Isn't Alastor a... male name?” Nathaniel question. Theo stunted for a bit, his eyes flickered. Oh no, was that a bad thing?! “I'm sor-”

“Yeah. It is. It is a male name.”

“So,... About the juul.”

“Oh, wait a sec.” He delved into the pocket in his pant, grabbing out a small rectangular thing out of it as Nathaniel watched silently. Theo handed it to him. “Here.”

Finally Nathanael sat at the seat next to him. His small body close to the side of the chair. He grabbed the thing out if the other's hand. “I-uhhh can you t-teach me how to use it too?”

“Just gently suck on the head.”

Nathanael followed. His lips parted a little as he started to question himself if he should be doing this or not. He shuddered, pulling the juul away from his lips. After a moment of hesitation he went for it. He put it in his mouth. He slowly gulped the smoke in, feeling warmness invading his lungs, leaving a boring trail behind. It hurt, but it was... weirdly comforting.

He felt the warmness in his lungs flew out, traveling up his throat. Then it came out like a hazy black cloud. He stunted. Shifting the device out of his mouth, gasping it tightly on his laps, shaking. What did he just do?

He turned to his side, and saw Theodore staring at him, smiling. Nathaniel turned away, ashamed of himself. He looked at the vaping device. The cold outside, cooling a part of his hand

Theodore lifted his brow. “What's wrong?” he asked. Looking at the bummed out red-head, his eyes slowly came down to his fist, clenching on his juul like he wanted to break it in his hand. “It's not a sins.”

Nathaniel looked at him, curious. Theodore gave back his glance firmly. His head leaning on his hand. “Indulge in yourself for a moment won't get you ridicule. It is not a sins. But, Never the less it is okay to not be okay with other's doing. So, I'm sorry if you don't like the feeling. I hope we could move on.” Nathaiael blinked. He couldn't say anything. The older boy was being so thoughtful of him. Nathan nodded. He placed his hand right on top of the bigger one's. “It felt great, but I'm not sure if I really wanted to do this or not.” he humbly explained.

Theodore hummed. Nathan pulled his hand away, leaving the juul in his palm. “It's okay.” He smiled.

Weirdly, it made Nathanael smiled too. The redhead stoop up. “Good luck with Adrien.” leaving him a note as he walked away. Theo flinched up, unexpected by the sudden cheekiness from the shy artist. “Thanks, but I think I'm more than fine with that!”

Nathanael rolled backward, still walking. He gave Theodore a small shrugged before turning back.

* * *

Another villain in the city. Let's see if our favorite hero could take on them... Theo wanted to puke. What a fucking nightmare. He hated it so much when Adrien had to go out and fight these akumatize victim. Like seriously, everybody outside of this unholy part of world knew who these _heros_ were.

Theodore had been researching this Ladybug and Cat noir bullshit since he came back from school after his hang out with Nathaniel. Fuck you, he just wanted to know his future husband better, but Jesus Fucking Christ. He was right. Unsurprisingly again. Marinette was indeed Ladybug. Adrien was Cat,...

The people in his godforsaken town was just too fucking up in their ass to see the fucking reality. Despite the constant telling from other people outside the town. “That girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug, and Cat Noir is Adrien Agreste look at their similarities!” went right above their heads. There were freaking article, news, blogs (more famous than Alya's). It was a well known facts for the other people outside this fucking town.

Every single fight end with either one of them using their god damn ultimate power, and it was starting to get boring. It was like a kids TV show or something. Looping and looping all over and over. He'd rather watch the amazing Spider Man.

He loved Adrien and all, but his and the whole Fucking town's stupidity was going to be the death of him. Good god. Sweet flat televisions.

Ignorant really was a bliss, huh? Nobody knew what the fuck was the deal with these akumatize bullshit though only that it was something to do with the black butterflies and angry citizens or some shits, but it wasn't like Theo care anyway.

At the fucking zoo, Adrien asked him to come to. Someone got fucking akumatize. Once again in the power of Ladybug and Chat Noir, they got to be the one to save the day right? Seriously where the fuck were the police? Don't they have one?

Theo was tired.

He was going to end this shit if a cycle.

“Hey! Cat Noir! Ladybug!” He shouted. The two heros in question turned to the sound. Their faces filled with confusion. Upon seeing a boy standing on the sidewalk, both hero eyes dilated. Opening his mouth, Cat was about to warn him, but — With a loud roar, a sharp claws ran crossed his very face.

**Bang!**

Adrien fell on to his feet. His ears perked up as he heard the overbearing glimpse of sound. His face felt cold. Cat touched it. There were red stinky stuff on his face. Confusion plagued his mind. Then his face turned up. A body of a black panther laid right before him, blood spewing out of the creature wounded hole. His "partner" stood still, some blood manage to get on to her red spandex. Red and redder. Both hero stilled in shock, their eyes turned to Theo almost simultaneously. The older boy walked in closer. The creature from before now slow turned back into its real form. Theo narrowed his eyes. Whoever that was.

A small laughed came out of him. Like really? Why didn't they just kill the fucking villain? Why didn't he do this sooner? Chat slowly shifted away as he saw the body of a dead man lying on the floor. Ladybug turned away, didn't want to bear the sight of a dead citizen. The citizen she vow to protect. “Come on, guys. Marinette and Adrien. Why don't you guys just kill these pesky insect? It's getting annoying you know? Just get rid of them for good. It's impressive how everyone in this place is so optimistic.” Theo subtly rolled his eyes, one of the things he got from his dearest mother.

Marinette slowly cover her face with her hands, tears coming out of her blue bell eyes, wetting her pale face. Her scarred mind blocked out any sound around her. A man– A man just died in front of her! Cat's eyes locked at Theo, accusing and scared. Theodore cocked his brow.

Killing was something that he was accustomed to since he was a child. He hoped Adrien would be too, since they were going to be together.

Theo grabbed another small hand. He pulled the boy closer. Cat noir didn't budge. Acting like a corpse now? Theodore tilted his head. “Adrien, Cat Noir, this show is getting kinda boring. Will you be with me?” With a hopeful looks in his eyes, he asked.


	6. Dead meat

“Come on, baby! You aren't making this any better!” Theodore grabbed the other boy's shoulder, pressing directly on his joints. Pulling Adrien away from Ladybug, giving them time for each other. “Come here.” He pulled the hero's face in for a small kiss, not caring if Adrien wanted it or not. Their lips lightly smooched together.

“Geez, that felt like I was kissing a sexdoll, Adrien. Freaking move!” He chuckled though he was a bit pissed at the sight. He moved his hand down, holding on the other's smaller one. “What's wrong, Adrien? Be more fucking thankful for me will you?!”

Like stone, Adrien slowly shook his head. “You– you killed someone.” He gushed out. The hero took hold of the boy arms, his hand weak on the warm muscle. Theo tilted his head, acting as if nothing out of the norm had ever happened. “I know?” he spoke, didn't know why Adrien made such statements.

“Get away from me!”

He pushing himself away with a claws on the other's face, leaving a mark on him as he hissed in agony. The older boy ducked sideways, though it didn't dodge the hit.

His hand on top of the wound on the side of his face, blood seeping from the sudden attacked. He looked at Adrien. Shocked, and betrayed painted across his face. “You... You fucking cunt.” He muttered. His voice dangerously low. Blue eyes glazing at Adrien's fiercely.

Cat stepped back. In shock of what he just did, his hands reflexed on his mouth, covering his shivering lips. Fear consumed him. He tried to breathe. As short months flew by, “I thought you were a good person.” words muffled through his shaking hands.

“You did?” He said, surprisingly calm, non the less full of sarcasm. He'd put his hand down from his face, exposing the red lines to the sun. Adrien also put his hands down, showing his face. His arms hanging on his shoulder. The young man's eyes fell larger as he saw the hero full face. It was a sight to behold. His hair messy, his body all bloodied, that sweet thin lips, and his green dead eyes.

Theo preferred his old emerald eyes more. The one so full with life, and happiness, but this one... oh this one, looking at him with such emptiness. Theodore gulped down his forming saliva. How perfect can Adrien be? So beautiful. So perfect for him. He wanted to pin the blonde down and take him right then and there.

Adrien's head hurt. The boy had never been in such violence laid in front of him before. Akumatize victims was out to get him and his lady ever day, but heros fighting them never wish them harm. They just wanted them to stop. “You didn't need to kill him!” His lips parted without hesitation.

Theo grabbed Adrien's small wrist. “I did that for you.” He voice below whispered, toned displeased with Adrien's unappreciated expression. His heart skip a beat when his saw tears forming at the corner of Adrien's face. “Adrien.” his voice soften, more apologetically. He slid his hand higher, stopping at his upper arm. His warm hand squeezing on the other boy's bicep.

The gloomy cried continued. Adrien consistently wiped his face with his hand, dried blood devolved into liquid, smudging his face. He didn't brother to look at Theodore anymore.

Theo gulped again. This sight of Adrien... What a turn on. Making the young demon wondered how would it feel like to fuck him while he cry.

Hearing the sobbing growing, he buried that thought. “Adrien,” He leaned in, pulling the hero closer as well. Their eyes met for a second. Jesus Christ, Adrien looked really hot in tears. That red eyes suited him perfectly.

Theo turned his face down before his mind could go any further, leaning in on his shuddering shoulder.“I did this for you, Adrien. Why keep fighting those villains, when you can permanently get rid of them?” He mumbled in his ear. He sound genuinely curious, though he didn't expect any answer. He leaned is face in the crook of Adrien's neck. His breathing touching Adrien's sensitive neck, shaking him a little.

“Adrien.” his voice spoke his name sweetly. It seemed so unfit for this situation.

“Wanna hug?”

* * *

“Today, news reports in the city of Paris, we have our first unnatural death in our town for the first 20 years. Otis Césaire a Zookeeper was found laying on the ground of Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes, resulting in temporary closing from the zoo.”

Adrien sat down on the couch idly, listening to the news. He decided not to go to school today, wanting to take a break from what happened.

“Otis was being akumatize, and attacked several people. The legitimate hero is a high-schooler named Theodore Yù, admitted to shooting Otis Césaire.”

Césaire? This name sound so familiar. His thought scattered away as the camera switched. “This is what he said.” In a matter of seconds Theo was now on the screen, wearing a white T-shirt. “Well, The guy was being akumatize. He could change, shape shift into all kind of animals. And, like– the guy turned into a panther. He tried to attached Cat Noir, and I shot him.” He said nonchalantly. The nosy voice of the camera man asked him something inaudible, “Yeah, that's it.” Theo replied.

The camera switched once again to the news reporter as she spoke. “You heard that right. Theodore have save the life of our beloved hero Cat noir.” what? Adrien stilled. His eyes glued to the screen, now showing a footage of Animan in panther form jumping toward him as Theodore, who was standing near by, pointed a gun at the mindless akumatize victims.

It really was to save him. Adrien hugged his couch pillows. Did this mean that Theo was a good guy all along? Adrien shoved his face down the pillow. But, Thee didn't have to kill him. Akumatize victims didn't know what they were doing, inside they were just a regular human like every one of them. “Now a word from Otis' daughter, Alya Césaird.” His eyes locked on the screen as soon as he heard that name.

“I was at the zoo when it all happened. I didn't even know that was my dad until I saw his dead body lying on the ground.” Standing there dress in black, was Alya. Her lower lip pulled up as she thought about that day. “I've interact with Theo a couple of time. Even though he did kill my father. I won't hold him accountable since my father was losing his mind because of the akumatization. I saw the video of him trying to attack our hero, and I would honestly do the same if I was in his shoes.” But, that wasn't the only way! They could use some less violent like using a.... ah.... car jack? Adrien didn't even know that guy was Alya's father.

“It was a self-defense from his part. He's also just a teenager. I think that it was brave of him to do that. Not a lot of kids even know how to use gun, and certainly not a lot of them would walk up at take action on the Akumatize villain unless they're a superhero.” The police on the screen explained. Oh, now they're here. Where were they when the villains got loose, huh?

Why let a 13 years old boy like him out and about on the battle ground?

Adrien thought as he leaned against the soft fabric. His minds turned against each other. Inside he wanted to forget this has ever happened and forgive Theo, but the sad truth is what is done cannot be undone. He loved that guy because of how sweet and caring he was, but he hated him because of the trauma he just brought upon Ladybug, and his friend, Alya who ended up losing a father in the process.

Adrien blushed in shame. He hid his face in the pillow. The length this guy would go for him was absurd, but somehow it made Adrien's heart felt so **full**.

Theo just killed someone for him. Just for him.

Adrien smiled as he fell down on the sofa, giggling. No one would ever do that for him, not even Ladybug. No one sane would ever did this, even for their loved one.

Love? Did this mean that Theo love him? He did this for Adrien after all. If not out of love then why did it?

Damn it, he shouldn't have accepted the guy proposal, now he wanted to get hug even more!

Adrien giggled as the buzzing sound of TV continue playing. Maybe he should invite Theo to his home sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs lol

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Theo is Glenn's brother.


End file.
